


To not take things for granted

by Rogercat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dorne, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Sunspear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Oberyn, Ellaria and Obara speaks of something before breakfastThis little one-shot could be set anywhere between Elia's return to Dorne from Rohan and chapter 23 in Fields of Gold, free choice!
Relationships: Oberyn Martell & Obara Sand, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)





	To not take things for granted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsofthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/gifts).



> inspired by some posts I saw on your tumblr page, wingsofthenight, since you spoke about wanting more focus on Oberyn as a main character and how Obara might react on how a certain person in the Stark household would be pampered by bastard standards

Despite that they were only fifteen years apart in age, Obara being sired by Oberyn and born just narrowly before he turned sixteen years old, there were few who doubted that they were father and daughter because they shared some mannerisms between them. 

Like right now, when Ellaria noticed her oldest stepdaughter frown and cross her arms in a way that was exactly like Oberyn. 

“What happened to make you look so sour already in the morning, Obara?” her Prince asked in slight confusion, since his daughter had not even done her usual morning exercise that she used to do before breakfast. 

“One of those strange dreams where we sometimes witness the lives of other noble families without knowing how it happens. Guess what? That damned Bastard of Winterfell have the nerve to **_take it for granted_ ** that he will have a permanent place in the household of House Stark, because he is the best friend of Robb Stark, his first-cousin, despite being a bastard sired by the late Brandon Stark outside the intended marriage to Catelyn Tully!!” 

Ah, so that was what Obara was annoyed about. As the daughter of a Oldtown whore and born in the same brothel where she had spent her first five years of life, she knew far too well what kind of life she could have faced otherwise, if Oberyn had not returned to claim her as his oldest Sand daughter. 

“Are you feeling that Jon Snow is...a little too favored by his paternal uncle since he is being raised in Winterfell?” Oberyn wondered, having a nagging feeling what the answer would be. 

“Just how many bastards are treated as if they were  **_trueborn,_ ** padre? I know, Dorne treats bastards a lot more kindly than the rest of Westros and you have made a will where all of us Sand Snakes will be allowed to inherited a set amount of your personal wealth so we will manage to live well even after your death, but what kind of message is such a treatment sending to the bannermen of House Stark? How is it affecting Lady Catelyn to see her own husband treat the boy as if he would be a possible heir despite being born out of wedlock, since she has got two daughters before that second son she got the year after the Greyjoy Rebellion?”

Ouch, now Oberyn saw what pissed Obara off. She hated it when people took things for granted, and in that dream she must have seen the Bastard of Winterfell as an example of a person akin to the infamous Daemon Blackfyre, a noble-born bastard that did not realize that their life could be a lot worse because they were  **_pampered_ ** by bastard standards and complaining about things which came out as highly insensitive to other, less lucky children born on the wrong side of the bed sheets. 

“Based on what Holly writes about her character, Princess Argella is rather unlikely to let a bastard-born cousin of her future husband become her rival about his attention when she arrives at Winterfell to be the future Lady Stark by marriage. Sure, she gets along fine with the known half-siblings sired by King Robert on mothers that is not Cersei Lannister, but that does not mean that she will accept every bastard out in the Seven Kingdoms.” 

Ellaria could already imagine what chaos it would be at the Stark household, if Jon Snow crossed the line with the Baratheon princess one time too many. Most likely, he would find himself thrown out of Winterfell with only the clothes on his back, some food and a sword to make himself useful as a warrior at some other noble family in the North. 

“Yes, I met the late Lady Rhaelle Baratheon at that damn tourney and I can not imagine a great-granddaughter of hers to silently accept being second to a bastard who actually is dependent on the good-will of his uncle and cousin. If princess Argella and Lady Catelyn teams up as the female authority of House Stark, Jon Snow will not manage to win against them, bastard son of the original heir Brandon Stark or not,” Oberyn muttered, emptying his cup of cold water as he invited Obara to sit down at the breakfast table before her sisters arrived too. 

“Do not get me wrong, padre, I am really grateful for that I was saved from a much worse life in Oldtown, it is just that I want to give that northern bastard a fist in his face as a wake-up call to what sort of reality he will face outside Winterfell when Eddard Stark are not longer around to protect him from other people who will not be amused by his behavior.” 

Oberyn nodded, handing Obara a bowl with her favorite seasonal fruits and a large plate filled with roasted bread and a small jar of liquid honey for her breakfast with orange juice in a pitcher to pour up in a glass. 

“You have a very good point. Sooner or later after the marriage between Robb Stark and princess Argella, Jon Snow should make himself prepared for having a very different life than what he is used to.”

If the bastard of Winterfell ever met his four oldest daughters, the second Martell Prince could imagine that the meeting would lead to some _interesting conversations_ with Jon Snow about what life as a bastard actually could be without the upbringing and all the privileges that he was used to. 


End file.
